Barry Larkin
|debutdate=August 13 |debutyear=1986 |debutteam=Cincinnati Reds |finaldate=October 3 |finalyear=2004 |finalteam=Cincinnati Reds |stat1label=Batting average |stat1value=.295 |stat2label=Hits |stat2value=2340 |stat3label=Stolen bases |stat3value=379 |teams= * Cincinnati Reds (1986-2004) |highlights= *All-Star (NL): 1988-1991, 1993-1997, 1999-2000, 2004 *MLB Most Valuable Player Award (NL): 1995 *Lou Gehrig Memorial Award: 1994 *Roberto Clemente Award: 1993 *Gold Glove (NL SS): 1994-1996 *Silver Slugger (NL SS): 1988-1992, 1995-1996, 1998-1999 *Led NL in At Bats per Strikeout in 1988 (24.5) *Ranks 99th on MLB Career Runs List (1,329) *Ranks 88th on MLB Career Doubles List (441) *Ranks 81st on MLB Career Stolen Bases List (379) *Cincinnati Reds #11 retired *Baseball Hall of Fame 2012 Inductee}} Barry Louis Larkin (born April 28, 1964 in Cincinnati, Ohio) is a former Major League Baseball player. He attended Moeller High School in suburban Cincinnati, graduating in 1982. Larkin was drafted by the Cincinnati Reds of the National League in the second round of the Amateur Baseball draft, and was offered a football scholarship at the University of Notre Dame and football and baseball scholarships at University of Michigan. He chose to play baseball only at Michigan, and was again drafted by the Reds in 1985, this time in the first round (4th overall). Larkin played shortstop for the Reds from 1986 to 2004 and was one of the pivotal players on the 1990 Reds' World Series winning club. After arriving in the majors, Larkin battled fellow prospect Kurt Stillwell for the starting shortstop spot but soon established himself as the logical heir to Dave Concepción's notable legacy. A member of the 1984 Baseball Olympic team, Larkin has long been considered one of the best shortstops in the game. After starting with Cincinnati in 1986, over the next several seasons he not only improved his overall play, but also grew into the role of team leader, being named the Reds' captain before the 1997 season (the first player to hold the honor since Concepción's retirement). Also, he learned Spanish in order to build a rapport with his Hispanic teammates. Larkin won the Gold Glove Award from 1994-96, was the NL's MVP in 1995, and has been a 12-time All-Star: in the 1988-91, 1993-97, 1999, 2000, and 2004 seasons. He became the first major league shortstop to join the 30-30 club when he had 33 home runs and 36 stolen bases in 1996. In his 18-year career with Cincinnati, Larkin batted for a .295 batting average, with 2340 hits, 198 home runs, 960 runs batted in, 1329 runs scored and 379 stolen bases. Baseball historian and expert Bill James has called Larkin one of the greatest shortstops of all time, ranking him #6 all time in his New Bill James Historical Baseball Abstract. Larkin called off a planned retirement ceremony scheduled for October 2, 2004 because he was not sure if he would retire. He did indeed retire, and was hired by the Washington Nationals as a special assistant to the general manager. In 2008, he signed with the MLB Network as a studio analyst. In 2011 he moved to ESPN to serve as a Baseball Tonight analyst. He was the bench coach for the United States at the 2009 World Baseball Classic and managed the United States' second-round game against Puerto Rico when U.S. manager Davey Johnson left to attend his stepson's wedding. The Reds have not issued his #11 jersey since his retirement, and the number was officially retired on August 25, 2012. In 2010, his first year of eligibility for the Hall of Fame, Larkin was not elected, garnering 51.6 percent of the vote (75 percent is needed for election). In 2011, he received 62.1 percent of the vote, the highest of non-inducted players and third overall. In 2012, his third year of eligibility, Larkin was voted into the Hall of Fame with 86.4 percent of the vote. He was the 8th Reds player and 24th shortstop inducted to the Hall of Fame. Larkin's brother, Steve Larkin, also played in the majors (and with the Reds). See also * Top 500 home run hitters of all time * List of major league players with 2,000 hits * List of Major League Baseball players with 400 doubles * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs * 30-30 club * Major League Baseball hitters with three home runs in one game External links * *Baseball Library - article and bio *ESPN profile and stats Category:Major league players from Ohio Category:National League All-Stars Category:30-30 club Category:Cincinnati Reds players Category:Major league shortstops Category:Gold Glove Award winners Category:American baseball players Category:People from Cincinnati Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Baseball players at the 1984 Summer Olympics Category:Michigan Wolverines baseball players Category:African American sportspeople